


Heart Beats

by MadhouseVagabond



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Gen, Hooks, Hunted, Sacrifice, Team Battle Buddies - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform, murderer/killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AH Crew is trapped in a dark arena with a murderer! The only way of escape is to turn on the generators and make it to the exit, without being caught. Who will survive, and who will get HOOKED?</p><p>Inspired by the Dead by Daylight Let's Plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped!

Ryan Haywood struggled to regain consciousness, fighting the urge to throw up. The last thing he remembered was that he was headed to his car in the Roosterteeth parking lot to go home after a long day of recording, when he'd been grabbed from behind and a sweet smelling cloth had been pressed over his mouth and nose. Now he was alone in a dark room, barely able to sit up. Ryan looked around and noted that he was in a cell of some kind. Almost like a jail cell.

"What the fuck?" he said as he succeeded in finally sitting up. His wrists were handcuffed together in front of him and his shoes were missing. He squeezed his eyes shut to ward off the oncoming headache he felt. He examined his cell more closely and saw it was a very large cell, with small piles of blankets in the corner. A soft light the source of which was unknown barely lit the cell. It was at this moment that Ryan saw a figure lying a little to his right. The figure was small and was restrained much like he was. Ryan edged closer and rolled the figure over. He gasped!

It was Jeremy!

"Jeremy! Wake up man, come on wake up!" Ryan said, his voice catching as he shook his friend awake. Jeremy Dooley's eyes cracked open and then he sat bolt upright, regretting the decision immediately. He groaned.

"Ryan? Where the hell are we?" he asked looking around and looking confusedly at his bound wrists.

"I'm not sure. I woke up just a second ago. Are you okay? Do you remember anything?" Ryan asked, seeing that there were no visible wounds on Jeremy. Jeremy thought for a second, trying to think of the last thing he remembered.

"Kat had just gone out to run some errands, I was playing Black Ops 2 Zombies, and then..." his eyes widened as he looked up at Ryan. "I think someone was in my house! They grabbed me and held a cloth over my face and I guess I got knocked out. Ryan we need to get back! What if they're still there when Kat comes home?" he said, his voice catching in his throat. Ryan nodded and the two looked around for a way out.

No luck. The bars were solid and unmoving, the lock on the outside just out of reach. Jeremy slammed his hands against the metal bars, his handcuffs clinking.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

"Who's there?" came a voice from somewhere to their left. Ryan and Jeremy froze and looked at each other with wide fearful eyes. There was a long moment of silence.

"Jeremy? Was that you?" the voice came again, more clearly now. Ryan relaxed when he heard it.

"Jack? What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Ryan? You're here too? What the fuck is going on?" came Jack Pattillo's deep voice.

"Yeah I'm here with Jeremy. Our hands are handcuffed and we can't find a way out," explained Ryan.

"I'm in the same boat. Michael is here in my cell and he's trying to get his cuffs off. Are you guys okay?" Jack asked. Ryan glanced at Jeremy and raised an eyebrow. Jeremy shrugged.

"Yeah we're okay. Just a little headache and scared I guess," he called back to Jack.

"Have you seen anyone else? Maybe the people who brought us here?" asked Jack.

"You mean the assholes who kidnapped us," came Michael Jones' voice, hate and anger boiling up in his tone. Ryan smiled at the young man's passion.

"Haven't seen a soul. You guys are the first people we've heard since waking up," called Jeremy. Ryan looked down at his handcuffs and then looked around his cell for something to pick the lock with. No luck there other than a few stands of straw laying around.

"This is fucking bullshit!" came Michael's enraged yell. Apparently his attempts at freeing himself also went unsuccessful.

"Is anyone out there? Hello?" called Jack. Ryan grew nervous at the volume of Jack's voice. Their kidnappers may come back and they may not be in a good mood.

"Jack shhh! We don't need to draw attention to ourselves yet," Ryan hissed as he returned to the door of their cell. Jeremy looked at him curiously.

"What if the only reason we're still alive and unhurt is because they don't know we've woken up yet?" Ryan explained. The place grew silent as the four men let this thought sink in. Jeremy looked worriedly out of his cell.

"We don't know what's going on so until we do we should keep low profiles and try not to draw attention to ourselves," Ryan said. The others quietly agreed.

"Does anyone have their phones or wallets on them?" asked Michael suddenly. Ryan patted his pockets.

"Nope. They must've taken them," he said. The others similarly were void of their possessions. Ryan did notice his shoes were nearby so he fetched them, the strings missing.

"Damn it! They took the strings off my shoes. I was going to use the aglets to try to pick the locks on my cuffs," he said. Jeremy shook his head.

"The amount of weird knowledge you have in that head of yours Ryan disturbs me," he said and smiled. Ryan shrugged as he pulled on his shoes and smiled back.

"I prefer to think of it as, moderately used dogma," he said. He heard groans from Michael and Jack and chuckled.

"We need a plan, in case they come for us," said Jack. Ryan and the others agreed and spent the next twenty minutes talking over different scenarios in which they could overpower or escape from their abductors. 

"None of these plans are going to work!" growled Michael and kicked the wall. Ryan hated to admit it, but their situation did seem rather dire. The man sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"We have to think of something! What if they're hurting Kat right now?" said Jeremy, desperation in his voice. Ryan thought of his own family and whether or not they were safe. Michael and Jack also had wives to worry about.

"Jeremy, it'll be okay. We won't let them do anything to Kat. Or the rest of our families for that matter," Ryan said and placed a reassuring hand on his friends' shoulder. Jeremy looked up at Ryan, his eyes starting to tear up and nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down.

Suddenly there was a loud noise down to their right, like a bolt sliding free and a door creaking open. Ryan exchanged a worried look with Jeremy as the younger man took a step back from the bars. The men fell silent as the sounds of footsteps echoed off the walls, getting louder and louder as whoever it was drew closer. Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

A figure stepped into view and gazed in at Ryan and Jeremy. He was dressed in a brown robe with the hood pulled up over his head, a weird mask covering his face and concealing his identity from his captives. The mask looked like a cross between a boar and some sort of bird, probably a condor Ryan mused. The colors of the mask were a mix of a sickly dark blood red and a deep black, with small gold highlights around the eyes which glowed red in the darkness. Ryan took a step back at the sight, instinctively stepping in front of Jeremy to protect the shorter man.

The figure cocked his head to one side and then chuckled, a sound that made Ryan's skin crawl.

"You're too adorable," he said. His voice was deep and dripped with danger and sarcasm. Ryan said nothing but glared back at the figure before him.

"Hey asshole! Open this door and I'll show you just how adorable I can be!" yelled Michael. The young man was fuming and practically foaming at the mouth with rage. Ryan flinched at Michael's words and looked nervously at the figure standing in front of his cell. The man just laughed and walked to Jack and Michael's cell, staring in at the pair.

"You're antics are amusing Mr. Jones, but pointless. You have been chosen," he said. Ryan and the others froze.

"How do you know my name fucktard?" growled Michael.

"They took our wallets Michael," called Jeremy. Ryan signaled for the man to keep quiet. Their captor chuckled again.

"I know who you are Michael. As well as Mr. Pattillo here, and Mr. Dooley and Haywood in the cell next door. I know because it's been foretold that you pathetic lot would have the honor of pleasuring our lord," he said.

Great, a religious fanatic! Thought Ryan.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Jack. The figure stared at him and then walked back to Ryan and Jeremy's cell. He walked up to the door and gripped the iron bars, gazing at the men inside. Suddenly Ryan felt himself being dragged forward by an unseen force! He struggled against it and felt Jeremy gripping his arm and trying to pull him back.

"What're you doing you son of a bitch?" Jeremy yelled. Ryan was dragged forward until his bound hands were within reach of pig-bird face. The figure reached into the cell and grabbed Ryan's handcuffs and pulled him forward, his face only inches away from the masked figure's. Ryan squirmed and fought but to no avail.

Ryan's captor gently stroked Ryan's cheek and the side of his face with the back of his index and middle finger. Ryan jerked away but with nowhere to go the figure continued. He grabbed Ryan's face and examined the man. His cheeks bunched up, his lips forced into a permanent "fish lips" position, Ryan stood, eyes wide. The figure smiled, exposing sharpened, pointy teeth.

"You'll be playing a game. A very simple game. If you survive you're free to go," he said, still holding Ryan's face.

"What do you mean IF we survive?" asked Jeremy, fear hanging on his words. The figure cackled at the fear in Ryan's eyes and shoved him away, Ryan falling on his butt and grunting loudly.

"And if you get caught by our champion, you'll be sacrificed to Cahau'nn, our Lord, and the Harbringer of death!" he said, turning and walking away, leaving the four prisoners to quiver in fear. He was satisfied when a strangled sob rang out from Jeremy before he closed the door from whence he first emerged.

"Let the Games begin!" he said to himself and laughed loudly.


	2. Let The Games Begin!

Ryan sat on the floor hugging a sobbing, trembling Jeremy and trying to process what had just happened. The mysterious robed figure had left thirty minutes ago but his presence seemed to loom over them in the dark.

Michael and Jack were in a heated discussion about whether they should fight back or see where things went and  form a plan then. Obviously, Michael was on team fight. Ryan gave Jeremy a squeeze and tried to comfort his friend.

"It's going to be okay Jeremy. This is probably just a sick prank some asshole fan cooked up to scare us. Geoff and the others have probably noticed we're missing by now and have called the cops," he said softly, trying his best to help his friend. Jeremy shook his head.

"That's a lot of maybes Ryan. I know there are some fucked up people out there, but this can't be some prank by a fan. This is real shit we're in. Ryan, I may never get to see Kat again! I can't stand the thought of life without her. She's probably worried sick by now," Jeremy said sniffling and wiping his eyes. The man was obviously terrified. Ryan gave him another squeeze and shook his head.

"Don't think like that! I promise you I will do everything in my power to protect you and get you home to your wife!" he said.

"You promise?" asked Jeremy, hope starting to come back to his eyes. Ryan smiled and nodded.

"Of course! After all, we are the Battle Buddies!" he said. He was doing his best to remain calm himself, worry and fear gripping his heart. He was worried that he too would never see his wife and children again. But he needed to be strong, for all of them.

"Jack, how're you guys holding up over there?" he called, helping Jeremy to his feet.

"We're okay, just a little angry," Jack said.

"A LITTLE? Try fucking infuriated!" came Michael's voice. He was barely controlling it from becoming a hysterical, angry shriek.

"What do you guys think about what's going on?" Ryan continued to question.

"Well, this is obviously some sort of cult ritual," Jack said. Ryan had been thinking the same thing. The way their captor had dressed, talked, and even how he'd mutilated his teeth seemed to indicate cult behavior.

"Have you ever heard of this, Cahau'nn person?" he asked. The name sounded foreign, maybe Greek or Egyptian.

"Never heard of him," Jack said. Michael and Jeremy both also said they'd never heard the strange name before.

"Well, one thing we know about him is he requires his followers to make human sacrifices," said Jack slowly. Jeremy swallowed hard at that. It didn't sound too hot to Ryan either.

"Well what're we going to do? We need to get the fuck out of here before we become human BBQ," he said. As hard as they tried, the four men could not think of a plan to escape.

"So what do we do? Play this stupid game of theirs and just HOPE we don't die?" raged Michael, his voice sounding desperate. Ryan hated the thought of playing this game where their lives were at steak.

"We play games for a living, how hard could it be?" he asked weakly.

"Ryan shut the fuck up!" growled Michael.

"Sorry," Ryan quickly apologized. This was not the time for humor. There was the loud noise again from the end of the hall and the men knew that their time was up. The footsteps came, but it sounded like there were more this time, and a pitiful voice was crying out in protest.

"Please don't do this! Just let me go! I have a family! Let me go you animals!" it cried. Ryan looked into the terrified eyes of Jeremy and he placed a hand on the Lad's shoulder.

"Battle Buddies," he said simply. Jeremy swallowed hard and nodded.

"Battle Buddies!" he said.

Six men dressed like the man they'd seen earlier came into view, one dragging a dirty, bleeding skeleton of a man by a rope tied around the man's wrists. They stood in front of the two cells and looked at their four prisoners. Ryan noticed that instead of gold lining the eyes of their masks, they each had different colors. Blue, orange, silver, purple, turquoise, green. Gold eyes wasn't here.

"Step to the back of your cells and face the walls," commanded Orange eyes. The four men stared at him. Ryan felt a pressure on his body as he was swung around by some unseen force and then shoved roughly against the back wall of his cell, face first. He saw Jeremy beside him in the same manor and knew that Jack and Michael were in similar stances. He couldn't move except for his head, he was being held against the wall somehow.

Ryan looked behind him as their cell door was opened and two of the robed kidnappers advanced on him and Jeremy. The man that walked to Ryan, Blue eyes, grabbed his bound hands and released the cuffs. Ryan was happy the cuffs were off but that happiness faded as Blue eyes yanked his arms behind him and locked the cuffs on again. Red eyes was doing the same to a squirming Jeremy.

"Leave him alone you fuck!" yelled Ryan and tried to kick out at Red eyes. He felt a hand grab his hair and his head was suddenly yanked back painfully by Blue eyes.

"We give the orders prey! You will do as your told or your deaths will come before you've had a chance to pleasure our lord," Blue eyes hissed into Ryan's ear. The man flinched at how close his captor was. Ryan felt himself being roughly yanked away from the wall and hauled out of his cell, followed by Red eyes dragging a protesting Jeremy. Ryan and Jeremy were shoved into the middle of the hallway in front of the group of robed figures. Jack and Michael soon joined them. Their hands were bound behind their backs and any amount of struggling they did resulted in more pain. They were forced to their knees.

"Ryan?" Jeremy said, fear in his voice.

"Battle Buddies Jeremy," Ryan reminded him.

"Listen up meat bags, you're about to enter the Games. You will be given tools, equipment, and instructions on how to play the Games and, unlikely as it is, how to beat the Games. You will do as we say and cooperate," said Purple eyes in a deep commanding voice.

"Or what cunt face?" spat Michael. Purple eyes smiled wickedly and turned to Silver eyes who was holding the other prisoner. He showed the Crew a weird looking gun that he'd had concealed in his robe and then pointed it at the prisoner.

"Or this," he said and fired.

"No don't! Plea...aaaaagggghhhh!" screamed the man and vaporized before their eyes. Ryan stared in horror at what he'd just witnessed. Jeremy whimpered and Jack bowed his head in anguish at the loss of human life. Michael looked a little green.

"What the fuck man?! What did he ever do to you?" he yelled.

"He was obtained to be used as an example. My only regret is that he wasn't able to honor our lord with his life," Purple eyes said, genuine sadness in his tone.

"That's so fucked up man! You're all fucking crazy!" said Ryan. His voice carried no emotion. Purple eyes smirked at him and then signaled to the other robed figures. They hauled the four men to their feet and led them down the hall to the door they'd entered from. Ryan and his friends struggled weakly, the shock of the murder they'd just witnessed fresh in their minds.

They were led to a small room with a hatch type door against one wall, and a box on wheels in the corner. Silver eyes turned to Ryan, a needle with some sort of clear liquid in it in his hand.

"Whoa whoa, what the fuck is that?" Ryan asked getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

"This wonderful creation of our lord will help all of you communicate telepathically while playing in the Games. It also has a slight regenerative property that'll help you heal from injuries you obtain. I'll tell you more about that though when I instruct you on the Game's dynamics and rules," Silver eyes said and advanced again on Ryan. Ryan struggled and began to protest again but the man behind him reached around him and covered his mouth with his hand and held him fast.

Ryan's muffled cries were barely audible as Silver eyes plunged the needle unceremoniously into Ryan's arm and injected the liquid into his bloodstream. Ryan shook uncontrollably for a second and then returned to normal. His mouth was released and he swallowed.

"Fucking bastard!" he said and glared at Silver eyes. The man smiled and patted Ryan's bearded cheek then turned and injected the other three as well.

"Test it out," he said when he was finished. Ryan didn't know exactly how to try out telepathy but then gasped.

I just want to go home to my Kat!

He turned towards Jeremy and knew it'd worked. He smiled softly at the man and concentrated on a thought he wanted to send him.

Battle Buddies Jeremy, forever. Jeremy smiled back weakly.

Battle Buddies. Forever! 

After a few thought out messages the Crew was able to communicate perfectly using telepathy, much to Silver eyes' delight.

"Now, in this box you'll find four wrenches, four med kits, and four small mechanical ear pieces. These will aid you as you try fruitlessly to win the Games. The wrenches are to repair five separate generators. You must repair every generator to power the exit door. The med kits are to heal one another, you can restore your health with the bandages inside them as they have healing properties. Hidden in crates around the arena are more med kits, but these are harder to find. The ear pieces will help you know when our Champion is near you, you will hear a steady heartbeat and as he draws nearer to you the heartbeat will grow louder and louder. Only you can hear the noise in the earpiece so it will not give away your location. Also there are four flash lights in the box as well. If our Champion is near you, if you flash the light in his eyes it will temporarily stun him, which should provide you with enough time to run away. When our Champion catches you, he will hit you once with his meleé weapon, but will wipe off the blood before pursuing you, giving you time to run and attempt to hide. If he hits you a second time you will be knocked to the ground and he will catch you. Once the Champion catches you he will pick you up and carry you to one of many hooks hanging from trees and place you on that hook. The injection we gave you helps you to see each other in this scenario. The one(s) on the hook will appear red, and the one(s) attempting to foolishly free him will appear yellow. You may free each other from the hooks but you must escape and heal, otherwise when our Champion finds you again you will be depleted of your health and the sacrifice to Cahau'nn will be completed! When it gets down to two players and one dies, a secret trap door will open somewhere in the arena and that lone, soul survivor can escape through there instead of the gate. There are two gates you can escape from, but you must charge up the release lever in order to open them." Silver eyes explained. Ryan didn't fully understand but got the gist of how these Games worked.

"Well that pretty much covers it. Once this hatch opens you'll have thirty seconds to collect your gear and find a place to hide before the Champion is released. Have fun, and I hope you become lovely sacrifices to our lord!" Silver eyes concluded and the six robed figures left the room, locking the Crew inside. As if by magic, as soon as the door closed their cuffs opened, freeing their hands.

Ryan stood there nervously looking at his friends and rubbing his sore wrists. The realization that they could all be dead in a matter of moments sunk in and a wave of sadness washed over him. These were his best friends in the whole world and he couldn't bear the thought of what life would be without them.

"Guys, I..." he started to say but a loud alarm noise went off and the hatch door began to open. This was it. The group rushed over to the box and opened it, retrieving the equipment provided and securing their earpieces. They stood at the door and waited for it to open fully.

Let's kick this Game's ass boys! Thought Michael, earning a chuckle from the others. Ryan glanced at Jeremy who looked terrified but determined. His eyes returned to the hatch door as it opened fully and they stepped out into the arena.

Llllllllet's Play! he thought and the group charged forward. The Games had begun.


	3. The Champion

Ryan dashed to the nearest cover he could find, a broken down old car next to some tall grass. Jeremy was with him but he saw Jack and Michael split off towards a cornfield. His nerves were on edge and his breathing quickened as he thought about what was about to happen. He and Jeremy took in their surroundings while they waited.

The arena was dark, almost like night had fallen, but a full moon and an occasional lamppost provided enough light to see what they were doing. The arena itself was covered in tall grass, the cornfield, a small gravesite with about 15 headstones, a couple rundown looking buildings made of metal sheets thrown together, scattered trees some with vicious looking hooks on them, the skeletons of once operable vehicles, and the two gates. The gates were on opposite sides of the arena and were massive. The place looked like something straight out of a Silent Hills game or Left For Dead. Beady eyed crows and Ravens pecked at the ground and flew overhead, adding to the spookiness of the place.

This place sucks! Came Michael's thought and Ryan smiled at the timing of it.

Agreed. Remind me never to buy property in this neighborhood. He thought back. Jeremy chuckled beside him. An alarm sounded in the air and a steady silent heart beat sounded in their ears. Ryan looked at Jeremy.

The Champion had been released!

Slowly and silently the two Battle Buddies made their way to the next car, keeping their cover as long as possible. In doing so they stumbled upon what looked like a generator.

We found the first generator! Jeremy thought to everyone. He and Ryan examined if carefully. There seemed to be four Pistons at the top and a view screen on either side of it. Ryan pulled out his wrench and began tightening bolts that looked loose. As he did a stead hum began in the generator and one of the Pistons started to pump up and down. Jeremy also went to work on his side. Ryan was speculating the view screen when he noticed a button just under the screen. An image popped up on the screen. It was a circle with a small break in it, a dial set in the center was spinning slowly.

Taking a wild shot in the dark Ryan timed the movement of the dial and then hit the button when it lined up with the notch in the circle. A click sounded and two more Pistons started working, the generator getting uncomfortably louder.

How you doing over there Lil J? Ryan asked telepathically, continuing to repair the machine.

Oh you know, as well as anyone who was kidnapped and forced to play a game where a psycho murderer is hunting him down to sacrifice him to a fucked up god can be. You? Jeremy thought. 

I've had better days. Strangely this is much more relaxing than having Geoff breathing down my neck while trying to edit a Let's Play. Ryan thought back.

You guys are fucking creepy as hell! Remind me when we get out of here to never sit near you when we work! Michael thought. 

We did it! Came Jeremy's excited telepathic message as their generator hummed to life, a light appearing.

We need to go, now! Thought Ryan when he noticed that the heartbeat in his ear was growing louder. He grabbed Jeremy by the hand and led him into the tall grass and towards a pile of lumber lying on the ground. The two men hid behind it as the heartbeat grew quieter. Ryan sighed with relief.

How're you guys doing Jack? He thought to his friend. There was a moment of silence in which Ryan's heart skipped a beat.

We found two generators but had to split up to turn them on. I've almost got mine finished. Jack thought back.

Michael? Ryan asked.

No sign of the fucker yet but I just started on my generator. Do you guys have any idea where this guy is? Michael asked. Ryan listened hard, the heartbeat in his ear a little louder than it was before but not by much.

He's not too far from us that's all I know. He said. Jeremy started creeping through the grass towards one of the ramshackle looking buildings, which was the nicest word for it. A hastily thrown together fortification was a bit closer to what the thing actually looked like. Ryan started after his friend when he noticed something on the ground behind them where they'd entered the arena. It looked like slightly glowing red scratch marks on the ground where they'd run.

Shit! He thought. Jeremy froze and looked back worried.

Ryan what is it? Is it the murderer? Are you okay? Came Jack's worried thought.

I could be wrong, and I hope I am, but I think that when we run we leave a trail for the killer to follow. I'm seeing red scratch marks where we entered the arena that definitely weren't there when we first looked in! Ryan thought back, noticing that the heartbeat in his ear was getting louder.

Ryan? Jeremy thought. Ryan made his way to his friend in a sort of squat walk, going as fast as he dared without running or making noise. Heel, ball, toe, that was the way, he reminded himself as he carefully placed his feet.

He'd just cleared the area of light radiating from the generator and looked back to see a horrifying figure standing where he and Jeremy had just been, looking around. The heartbeat in his ear was almost deafening. The figure was at least 7-8 feet tall and wore old looking overalls and a long sleeve shirt rolled up to the elbows, armor plating covering his shoulders and legs, painful looking spikes sticking out at odd angles along the shoulder armor. He wore a mask that looked like it was made of bone. He carried a huge machete in one hand, a bear trap in the other and had a chainsaw strapped to his back. Flys circled the figure and he smelled like death. Ryan noticed bloodstains on his clothes and forearms.

He's here. I'm looking right at him. If you're near a generator hurry the fuck up and repair it while he's here! He thought to the others in an emotionless tone that scared the shit out of him. Beside him, Jeremy tensed up and looked at the creature in front of them. Ryan knew what was coming and quickly put a hand over the younger man's mouth, just in time to stop the gasp that was about to escape Jeremy's lips. Both men huddled in the grass and stared with fearful and wide eyes, waiting to see what the killer would do.

The figure looked around him and looked confused. He looked at the generator and sighed heavily. Then he walked off to the left, surprisingly quiet for his size. Ryan waiting a few more seconds till the heart beat in his ears grew quieter before removing his hand from Jeremy's mouth, both men allowing a sigh of relief to escape them.

He's gone. He's headed your way guys be careful. He thought.

"Are you okay?" he whispered to Jeremy. The young man nodded, calming his breathing.

"Sorry about the hand. I didn't want to risk him hearing us," Ryan said, smiling awkwardly. Jeremy nodded and smiled slightly

"If you wanted to get me alone Ryan you could've asked. But take me out to dinner first at least," Jeremy winked. Ryan rolled his eyes and chuckled.

SHIT! GUYS HE'S FOUND ME! Help!! Jack's thought screamed into their ears. Ryan's blood ran cold and he turned to dash after the killer but Jeremy grabbed his arm.

"Be careful!" he said, fear and dread in his eyes. Ryan nodded.

"I'll be right back! Meet you at that building," he said and pointed at the building in front of them before standing and dashing off into the darkness.

Jack run! Keep running he's right behind you! Thought Michael. Ryan ran fast and quietly, sticking to shadows and keeping to cover. As he neared a whirring generator he slowed down and crept forward, low to the ground. The heartbeat wasn't very loud but it was much louder than it had been.

Jack give me something buddy! Where are you? He thought to his friend.

Ryan, do not come in here! He's standing right at the door. I'm hiding in a locker. I don't think he knows I'm here. Came Jack's hushed thought. Ryan looked to the only building near him. Sure enough, he could just make out the killer standing in the doorway, a red light shining from his body onto the ground.

Ryan slowly made his way to the other side of the building, finding a window that he could climb through if he wished. Scanning the ground around him he found what he was looking for, a nice hand sized rock. He made his way to his previous position and looked at the killer. He was looking forward, not noticing the man standing no more than ten feet away in the grass.

Jack, on my mark get the hell out of the locker and run to the window in front of you. Hop out of it and cut a quick right and meet me in the grass. Got it? He thought to his friend.

Ryan? What're you doing? Jack thought hesitantly. Ryan didn't respond, but drew his arm back and hurled the rock as far as he could. He arced his throw so the rock would fly over the killer's head and land a few feet to his right. The throw was perfect! The rock sailed through the air and landed a good 20 feet to the killer's right with a satisfyingly loud thud. The killer's head snapped in that direction and he charged forward.

Now Jack! Get the fuck out of there! Ryan thought to Jack. He waited a few anxious seconds hoping Jack would do as he'd instructed. He saw Jack leap from the window opening and walk swiftly towards him.

"Ryan holy shit what did you do?" he asked quietly. Ryan shook his head and turned.

"Doesn't matter, follow me we've got to get out of here!" he said leading the way back to Jeremy.

Is Jack okay Ryan? Came Michael's thought in their heads.

Yes. I got him out. How're you doing? Ryan thought back to the kid.

Found another generator but couldn't finish it cause the killer came close. I'm sitting behind a tree waiting for the coast the clear. Michael thought back.

So we have three out of five generators finished and a fourth one started. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Ryan thought to the others.

Fuck you Ryan. You're gonna jinx us! Thought Michael, a tinge of humor in his voice. By this time Ryan and Jack had made it back to the building where Jeremy said he'd be. But the young man wasn't there. Ryan grew panicked.

Jeremy?! Where are you? Ryan thought out. Just then a scream pierced the night air! It sounded like it was off to their right in the distance. The scream was definitely human and sounded like a man's scream. Ryan fell to his knees and choked out a sob.

I told you you were going to jinx us! Hold on Lil J! Came Michael's thought. Ryan stood and made his way to the sound.

"Jack, go back and finish off Michael's generator. We'll rescue Jeremy. Try to find the last one and get it started. And please for the love of god be careful!" Ryan said and melted into the darkness. Jack swallowed but nodded and made his way to where he'd last seen Michael, asking the Lad to guide him.

Hold on Jeremy, I'm coming buddy! Battle Buddies forever! I'm coming! Thought Ryan, sending the telepathic message as urgently as he could.

Ryan, hurry! Came Jeremy's terrified thought. Ryan picked up his pace.


	4. Hooks

After Ryan had left Jeremy had crept to the building and searched around it, making sure to pay attention to the heart beat in his ear. He'd found a trunk with a bigger med kit inside and fist pumped the air in triumph. When he heard Jack's panicked thoughts to Ryan he hesitantly came to a decision. He was going to help.

Creeping out into the night he'd made his way in the direction he thought Jack and Michael had run off in when they first got there. He'd just past a pile of tires and lumber when his foot hit something solid and made him trip. Rubbing his throbbing foot he looked down at what he'd tripped over and gasped.

It was the fucking trap door!

He looked around him and committed the area to memory so he could find it again if he needed to. Crawling forward, Jeremy made it to a pile of rusty old cars when he heard it. The sound clashed with the arena and its gloominess.

Bells and chimes.

Jeremy was just wondering what it could be when a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he was just barely able to move in time. The Champion had appeared out of thin air and had swung his machete at Jeremy, using the part of it that looked like a club. The Lad moved just in time to avoid his head being caved in, but felt a sharp pain in his back as the club landed a sickening blow. Jeremy bolted away with a cry of pain, feeling blood running down his back from where the club broke his skin. The heart beat booming loudly in his ear as he darted around trees and between obstacles. After a few seconds the heart beat wasn't as loud so Jeremy slowed to a crawl again, remembering the glowing scratch marks. He was just rounding a tree when the sound of metal snapping and a white hot pain in his leg brought him to his knees. He let out a howl of pain and he tried to pry open the jaws of the bear trap he was caught in. He was bleeding profusely, the blood making his hands slippery, resulting in him losing his grip on the trap a few times; the jaws snapping back painfully.

He knew that he was fucked and needed to get out of there fast. The murderer could be there at any second and he did not want to be stuck in a trap when that happened. Somehow Jeremy was able to pry open the jaws and slip his emaciated leg out. He winced in pain as he limped away, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He started feeling light headed and dizzy from the blood loss and remembered his med kit. He quickly took out the smaller of the two and looked at the bandages. They looked normal enough but they had a strange texture and smell to them. With options running out he wrapped the bandages around his leg, gritting his teeth against the pain. As soon as he was done the pain began to ebb away, though it was slowly. Jeremy sighed and relaxed for a second, until he heard a chainsaw start near him and grow louder.

Jeremy screamed louder than he'd ever screamed before in his life and darted away from the sounds of the murderous weapon, weaving left and right. He was chased into a building that looked like it was placed in the center of the arena. The Lad looked around at his options. There was a window he could jump out of, a door with a large wooden pallet he could knock over to distract the murderer with beside it, a couple lockers, and stairs that led to a lower section of the building. Every fiber of Jeremy's body screamed at him not to go into the basement, so he quickly darted to one of the lockers and hid inside, closing the door a second before the killer walked in. 

Jeremy held his breath as he watched the killer stalk about the room through slats in the locker door. He silently willed the murderer to go away, or to somehow fall on his machete and kill himself. The killer looked around the room and then Jeremy noticed something that turned his blood cold. Even though he'd bandaged his wounds he'd still left a blood trail, his footprints leading right to the locker where he was hiding.

Jeremy?! Where are you? I'm coming for you buddy! Jeremy almost jumped at the sound of Ryan's voice in his head.

Ryan, hurry! He thought back urgently. He looked out at the killer and froze. He was standing right in front of the locker and looking straight at Jeremy.

Guys, I'm fucked! Big building, center of the arena. He's staring right at me! He thought, not daring to move. The killer moved closer and reached for the door. In a last second moment of bravery, Jeremy kicked open the door with his good foot, the door swinging open and slamming into the murderer's face. When the door opened Jeremy bolted out and limped to the window not daring to look back. He vaulted the window sill and released the breath he'd been holding. He was free!

That was when he felt the hand grab him from behind by his belt and yank him back. Jeremy yelped and squirmed, trying to wiggle his way free. The killer chuckled as he threw Jeremy to the floor and then grabbed him around the waist, hefting the smaller man easily up onto his shoulders.

FUCK! Guys help he's got me! Jeremy yelled in his head as he squirmed and fought to escape the clutches of the killer. The murderer just chuckled and carried his prey to the stairs and down into the basement. Jeremy had never seen a more horrifying looking place than the one he was dragged into. The place was lit by a harsh red light, lockers lined two of the walls, but in the center of the room was what looked like a tree made of wooden beams, and on each beam a terrifying looking meat hook!

"No! No no no, let me go asshole!" Jeremy shouted at the killer as he was carried towards one of these hooks. The killer hefted his prey up, turned him to face him, and then stuck him on one of the hooks. Jeremy screamed in pain as the hook pierced his skin, stabbing into his back and coming out the front of his shoulder, just under his collarbone. Blood shot from the wound and he felt dizzy. The killer looked at him for a second and then hit him with his machete.

Jeremy screamed again as the blade slashed a gash in his arm and side, blood splattering on his face and the face of the killer. Jeremy squirmed on the hook, writhing in pain and trying to escape before he bled to death. The killer stooped down and set a bear trap right under Jeremy and then left, the heart beat in Jeremy's ear finally turning to a soft thumping again. 

The Lad moaned as he hung there on the hook, struggling as much as he could without hurting himself further. As he struggled a strange thing began to happen. Reddish orange forms started appearing around him at odd angles, appearing slowly as if they'd been cloaked. To Jeremy's horror when they fully uncloaked they looked like giant spider legs surrounding him.

Oh god! I'm going to die! He thought.

Not on my watch bitch! Came Michael's thought. 

Jeremy where are you? I'm at the building but can't find you. Came Ryan's thought.

Down the stairs to the sex dungeon from the Black Lagoon! Hurry I'm about to get skewered by spider legs! He cried out to his friend. He found that if he stopped struggling that the legs wouldn't move towards him so he hung there helplessly. After a second he heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Ryan and Michael coming down slowly.

"Guys! Thank Christ! He's not here but be careful he put down a bear trap under me!" he said, relief flooding his body. Ryan darted over and carefully examined the trap before tossing a rock on the pressure pad, causing the jaws to snap violently together.

"We need to get the fuck out of here! Hurry up and get Lil J," said Michael, keeping a look out at the stairs. Ryan reached up and started to pull Jeremy off the hook. The Lad yelped and gritted his teeth in pain.

"Michael I'm going to need help!" Ryan said desperately, giving Jeremy an apologetic look. Michael darted over and between the two men they were able to release Jeremy from the hook. The spider legs of doom disappeared as soon as the man was off the hook, the room returning a slightly less creepier version of itself.

"Let's get out of here!" said Jeremy as Ryan led him up the stairs, following Michael who was still keeping an eye out for trouble.

Jack how's that generator coming? Ryan sent the telepathic message. 

Almost got it. Took me forever to find it. Give me two more seconds and...got it! Came Jack's message back. The three men cheered softly. Now they only had one more generator to repair before they were home free!

"Michael, take Jeremy and heal him, then meet up with Jack and get ready to open the doors," Ryan said, handing Jeremy off to Michael before he could say anything.

"Where are you going Ryan?" Jeremy asked, getting a knot in his stomach.

"I'm going to find the last generator and repair it, then I'll join you at the gate," Ryan said and then moved off into the tall grass before they could stop him.

Ryan! Don't do this! What if he catches you? Came Jeremy's panicked thought.

Yeah dude, don't be an idiot! Let's just stick together. Michael thought.

I'll be fine. And if he finds me then I'll just hide. We need to get out of here. Ryan thought to the two. He ignored their protests and those of Jack who'd picked up on what he was planning on doing. Ryan knew the risks, but he also knew he needed to protect his friends and get them safely home.

Even if that meant he didn't make it.


	5. Sacrifices

Ryan didn't know where this sudden spurt of bravery came from, but he wasn't going to ignore it. He'd been raised to always do the right thing, even at his own expense. He made his way through the darkness, trying to find the last generator. He hoped that the others were able to find one of the gates and hide there. They were so close to freedom he could almost taste it.

He had no intention of being caught and used all the tricks he'd learned growing up of becoming invisible. Sticking to the shadows, walking without making a sound, avoiding twigs and leaves that could crunch or break under his feet. He really wished he had a weapon of some kind that he could fight off this Champion with. His anger rose at the thought of the man hunting him, and the ones who'd kidnapped him and his friends. The fuckers would pay!

Ryan looked up and saw what looked like a lamp post and smiled slightly. There was the generator right below it! The last generator. All that stood between him and his friends' freedom was this one piece of machinery. Creeping slowly towards it Ryan surveyed the area, looking for traps or signs of the killer nearby.

Nothing.

He went to work on the generator, working as fast as he could and nailing each "skill check" as he called the circle and needle that popped up on the view screen. He was almost finished when he heard the heart beat in his ear growing louder and louder.

Fuck! He thought.

Ryan get out of there now! Jack's voice came in his head.

I've almost got it! Just a couple more seconds and then we've got it! Ryan thought back and attacked the generator with a ferocious vigor. So focused was he that he missed a skill check, the generator blowing up in an explosion of sparks and light.

Damn it damn it damn it! He thought and dove behind a tree. The murderer walked up and looked at the generator and smirked. He started stalking around the area searching for his prey that he knew was nearby. Ryan's heart raced in his chest and he swallowed nervously.

Ryan! Talk to me buddy what's going on? Michael thought to him.

The generator blew up in my face and the murderer is looking for me. I'm hiding behind a tree and he hasn't found me yet. The generator needs like two seconds of repair! Ryan thought back.

I'm on my way. I'll provide a distraction while you finish the generator. Then we'll book it to the gate which Jack should have open by then. Michael thought, determination and anger in his voice. Ryan knew this was a bad idea but didn't protest the help. 

I'm going to try one thing before you get here. It's a long shot but I think I can do it. He thought and took a deep breath. He waited for the murderer to look the other way then dashed out to the generator. He fixed the last two bolts and the machine hummed loudly to life.

I did it! Hell yeah! He thought happily. Then he looked up. Standing on the other side of the generator looking at him with an evil desire to kill was the murderer.

Oh fuck me! He thought and faked like he was running to the left. The murderer took the bait and darted that way, hoping to catch the man before him and end him. Ryan quickly pivoted on his feet and bolted to the right, running as fast as he could!

Ryan? Michael thought.

Generator is on but the murderer is on my ass! Get that gate open! Ryan yelled the thought.

Ryan I'm coming buddy!

Jeremy! Get your ass out of here! I'll be fine just go! Ryan thought, hearing Jeremy and the nervousness in his voice.

No. We stick together! Michael, Jeremy, go help Ryan. I've got the gate. Keep the killer off of me till I give the word and then haul ass over here! Came Jack's commanding voice.

You mother fuckers are ruining my heroism! Ryan joked. But seriously, get the fuck out! I'll be fine just go! Get back to your families and get help! 

There was silence and he hoped that the guys would listen to him for once. He dodged around a corner and pulled a wooden pallet down behind him, halting the killer in his tracks. Not wanting to stick around Ryan kept on running, knowing that eventually he'd have to stop because of the scratch marks he was leaving. He'd just rounded a corner when he collided with something and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Jeremy rubbing his head.

"Jeremy! I fucking told you to get the hell out of here!" he exclaimed, not caring about the volume of his voice. The Lad shook his head.

"Battle Buddies stick together Rye Bread! Besides, your wife would kill me if she knew I left you in a shitty place like this without trying to help you!" he said and winked. Ryan shook his head and was about to say something when he heard a roaring yell. He whirled to see Michael running around the corner, both fear and hatred in his eyes.

"Get off your asses and fucking run bitches!" he yelled and ran past them. They looked up and saw the murderer rounding the corner.

"Fuck!" the both yelled and jumped to their feet. Ryan was surprised at how fast Jeremy could run, the shorter more stocky man keeping easy pace with him.

"Split!" shouted Ryan and the two separated, Ryan breaking right and Jeremy sprinting off to the left. The killer could only chase one of them. At least, Ryan hoped that was the case.

Ryan darted between two trees and then huddled by a rock. He quietly made his way into the nearby cornfield and hid amongst the tall stalks. The murderer was standing near his rock and looking around.

This is so much more frightening than Children of the Corn! He thought.

Are you in the fucking cornfield right now Ryan? Thought Michael.

Yeah...why? Ryan thought to him, feeling a little uneasy.

Cause I'm looking right at the killer and he's headed that way! Michael thought. Just then Ryan heard a twig snap and dove to his left. He felt a sharp pain in his side and jumped up, darting through the stalks of corn. He grunted at the pain he felt and held his hand over the bleeding wound in his side.

Ryan what happened? Came Michael's thought in his head.

He hit me. I'm trying to get away but I think he's going to get me. Get those doors open now! He yelled the thought into the minds of his friends. He was hoping that he'd be a good enough distraction to keep the killer off of his friend's asses while they escaped.

I've almost got the door open! Jack thought to them.

As soon as Jack gets it open haul ass out of he... Ryan began to think but felt another pain, this time in his back. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, his limbs unresponsive as he tried to get up. He felt a hand grab him roughly and felt his body lift into the air. The killer hoisted his prey up onto his shoulders and began carrying him away.

Ryan?! What happened? Jeremy thought desperately. Ryan did his best to wriggle free from the murderer's grasp, but to no avail.

Guys, he got me. Stick to the plan and go for help! He thought. He looked up and saw a tree with a hook on it coming into view. He gritted his teeth at the thought of being impaled like Jeremy had been.

Do me a favor guys, he thought, tears suddenly coming to his eyes. Tell my wife and kids that I love them. Tell them I'll love them forever and nothing will change that!

Ryan don't fucking say that damn it! We're all going to get out of here alive. Hold on! Came Jack's thought. Ryan shook his head and closed his eyes as the murderer came to a halt in front of the tree. Ryan took a deep breath and accepted his fate. He'd known he wasn't going to escape this hell hole from the beginning, knowing that he'd do anything to ensure the safety of his friends, even at the expense of his own life.

He felt the hook stab him and the blood pour from his wound. He welcomed the pain and screamed in agony. He saw the faces of his wife and children flash before his eyes and focused on them. Wanting to think about the ones he loved as his final seconds ticked by.


	6. Survivors

Ryan hung there on the hook and watched as the creepy ass spider legs slowly began to appear. The pain was excruciating, it was getting harder to breath, and he could feel the blood soaking into his shirt. The murderer took one last look at his prey, smirking, and then vanished into the night. A loud noise sounded and a light appeared in the distance, off to Ryan's left.

I got the door open! Cheered Jack in his mind. Ryan gritted his teeth and smiled through the pain. His friends would live and that's all he cared about.

Guys we gotta go back for Ryan! Michael thought, a slight hint of desperation in his voice. Ryan groaned through the pain and concentrated.

No! I swear to god Michael get the fuck out of here! He thought.

Or what? What're you going to do Ryan? You're on a hook you can't stop me! The Lad's voice came in Ryan's ear.

No, but he can! Michael look out! Jack shouted. Ryan heard the distant sounds of a chainsaw and held his breath. The murderer had found Michael and Jack! And where the hell was Lil J?

Guys? What happened? Guys! He thought. No answer.

Oh fuck. Guys answer me! Ryan thought again. Again, no answer. Ryan's labored breathing sped up and he felt tears coming to his eyes. He needed to get off this damn hook and find his friends. He began struggling, which only caused the spider legs of doom to appear faster and the pain in his body to hurt more.

Damn it! Come on, get off the fucking hook! Ryan thought to himself.

"Ryan! I gotcha buddy!"

Ryan nearly jumped, a feat he would've thought impossible due to him still being stuck in the air, at the sound of Jeremy's voice. The Lad jumped out from behind a rock and gently lifted Ryan up by his legs, allowing Ryan to slip the hook out of him. The two men fell to the ground and Jeremy dragged Ryan into the cover of the tall grass.

"Hold on, I'm going to heal you up so you won't take as much damage next time," he said. Ryan moaned softly at the pain but allowed Jeremy to tend to him. The wound actually wasn't as bad as he'd thought but it sure fucking hurt! There was now a sizable hole in his body, between his neck and shoulder and just above his heart and lungs. He was lucky, any lower and the hook would've killed him instantly.

"Whatever that cunt who kidnapped us injected us with sure has helped with healing. The hole has already began to seal. And mine from earlier is completely gone!" Jeremy chatted as he bandaged up Ryan and cleaned up the blood.

"Where are Michael and Jack?" Ryan asked, grabbing Jeremy by the collar of his shirt. The Lad held up his hands defensively and shook his head.

"I don't know. As soon as you told us he'd grabbed you I scurried off into the bushes and headed this way. He almost stepped on me when he left," Jeremy said.

"I tried reaching them telepathically but I didn't get a response. We need to find them!" Ryan said and stood shakily to his feet. He was pale from the lack of blood and his back and side still hurt from the blows he'd received.

"Okay but we need to be careful, we don't need the killer hooking any more of us," Jeremy said and the two melted into the night.

Ryan grunted softly with every step, the pain cutting into him each time. How had Jeremy managed to do it? He wondered. The two made their way to the center of the arena, sending out telepathic messages with no responses.

"If something had happened to them, wouldn't we have heard them? Or seen them for that matter? The guys who nabbed us said that we could see each other in red when we go down or get put on a hook right?" Jeremy asked. Ryan thought for a second and then nodded.

"Well, when they stopped talking to us I didn't see them anywhere. And I haven't seen them since we got you off that hook. So maybe, they escaped?" Jeremy continued. Ryan stopped and looked at Jeremy, thinking again.

"Whatcha got buddy?" Jeremy asked, growing tired of hearing his own voice.

"What if...and this is just spitballing here, what if when we escape the arena, whatever voodoo shit these assholes did to us wears off? What if the ties to us are severed?" Ryan mused. It made sense. More sense than all the rest of the crazy shit that had happened today. Jeremy was the one to think this time.

"And if that's the case, then Jack and Michael..." he started.

"Have escaped and are safe!" Ryan finished. The two exchanged happy glances. Then Ryan saw Jeremy's smile change to terrified horror at the sound of a bell going off.

"Ryan duck!" he yelled and pulled Ryan down. Ryan felt the wind of something being swung and saw Jeremy's face contort in pain. Ryan didn't hesitate but grabbed the smaller man and threw their bodies to the side. Rolling with the movement he hopped to his feet and hauled Jeremy to his.

"We have to move Jeremy! We need to book it to the gate!" he yelled and the two started making their way to the gate and their freedom. It was slow going, Ryan having to practically drag Jeremy the whole way. The younger man was bleeding badly from a deep cut on his shoulder. The blow he'd taken for Ryan. If Jeremy hadn't warned him he'd probably be out one head right now.

"Hold on Jeremy hold on! We're going to get out of here and we'll get you help. Just stay with me okay?" Ryan kept talking. Jeremy was losing a lot of blood but seemed to be able to talk fine.

"I'll be fine Ry. Damn this hurts!" he said.

"Why didn't you duck too Jeremy? Why did you take the blow for me?" Ryan asked. They were getting near the gate now, only a few more yards till it would be in view and then only a few more till their freedom.

"There wasn't enough time man. I saw the killer materializing and heard the bell. I knew that I had to act quick so I got you down but didn't have time to duck myself. Luckily the bastard is a terrible aim!" the Lad said and smiled.

"Here let's rest for a second. I'll bandage you up and then we'll make a run for it," Ryan said. Jeremy didn't protest and the two squatted behind a giant rock. Ryan wrapped the wound in bandages and cleaned up the blood. Jeremy was already looking better.

"Okay, you ready for this? You ready to see Kat?" Ryan asked. Jeremy perked up at the name of his wife. He nodded and the two bolted around the rock and towards the gate. The opening was right there, only a few feet away. Suddenly Ryan felt pain in his ankle and fell to the ground with a howl of surprise and agony. He looked down.

It was a fucking bear trap! 

"Are you fucking shitting me?!" Ryan yelled and yanked at the jaws, prying them open slowly. Jeremy was looking around and keeping watch.

"Ryan, I think he's coming," Jeremy warned. Ryan could hear the heart beat in his ear too and yanked open the jaws of the trap. Moaning in pain he limped away with Jeremy leading the way. The heart beat was growing louder and louder, Ryan could almost feel the killer behind him. Jeremy was at the threshold of the gate and was urging him on.

But he wasn't going to make it. He wasn't fast enough. He could see the terror in Jeremy's eyes and knew the killer was there. Ryan closed his eyes, stopped, and turned to face his adversary. The killer was there and was charging the last few feet, raising his machete for the final blow.

"Jeremy, give my best to Kat. Tell my wife I love her and give my kids a big hug for me. Tell Geoff I'm sorry and the guys too. Tell them they were the best friends and coworkers I could ever ask for," Ryan said. He knew his number was being called. His time was up. He'd gotten Jeremy safely out of this hell hole and back to his wife.

He smiled. Knowing he'd saved his friends and that they were safe was all that mattered to him.

He felt hands on him and felt he body being shoved or pulled backwards. That want right, the killer was in front of him. His eyes snapped open and he saw Jeremy in front of him now giving a push that carried all his strength in it. Ryan felt backwards past the gate, watching in horror as Jeremy stood there resolute.

"Battle Buddies forever. Forever Ryan," he said. Ryan hit the ground and skidded a few feet back. Jeremy eyes were on him the whole time, even as the killer hit him in the back with his weapon. Though there was pain Ryan could see that there was also satisfaction in the Lad's eyes as he crumpled to the ground, blood flowing from the wound. The killer hoisted Jeremy up onto his shoulders and turned. Ryan screamed and watched as Jeremy's figure disappeared into the distance, becoming an outlined red body in his vision.

The red silhouette struggled in the killers grasp but didn't break free. Ryan watched helplessly as he saw the outline being hoisted up and impaled once again on a hook. He saw the spider legs form, much quicker this time, and Jeremy struggling.

Go Ry! Go now. Jeremy's thought came to him. Ryan stood and backed away slowly, unable to tear his gaze away from his friend's outline on the hook.

Jeremy, why'd you do it? What about Kat? You had your whole life to live. Ryan thought, tears forming in his eyes.

Ryan please, you and I both knew that one of us wasn't going to make it out of here alive. Jeremy thought back.

But it was supposed to be me! I've lived a full good life. You were just starting one. Ryan's thought cracked.

Ryan go home. Go hug your wife and kids. Tell Kat and be there for her. Keep her safe for me Ry okay? Jeremy asked. Ryan sobbed and his vision started to blur from the tears about to spill over.

Hey, Rye bread? Jeremy asked.

Yes Lil J? Ryan sobbed, taking another step back.

We were a great team. Jeremy thought again. Ryan nodded. The outline of the struggling Jeremy looked like it turned its head in Ryan's direction.

We were the best! Ryan choked out. He saw one of the spider legs raise itself.

Team Battle Buddies, forev... Jeremy thought but then the leg sunk itself into his body. The last thought Jeremy ever had on this earth cut short. Ryan sobbed and let the tears flow as he saw the fading red outline of his friend being impaled by each leg and then raised into the sky. It finally disappeared, being carried up by some freaky swirling spider creature, a cloud of black smoke forming into which the creature carried Jeremy's body.

Ryan turned and ran, wiping the tears from his eyes but more falling down his cheeks.

Battle Buddies, forever! He thought, finishing Jeremy's last words to him. He would honor his friend's dying wish.

Rest in peace, Monster Truck, Ryan thought as he ran into the night and to freedom.


	7. End

Ryan did escape the death arena and discovered that Jack and Michael had as well. When he ran from the gate the arena and everything behind him disappeared. It was like he stepped out of the door to his home and then the house vanished. He looked back and tried to puzzle it all out while sniffling and wiping his eyes when he'd heard Jack and Michael calling him. The two had escaped only five minutes before and were waiting for Ryan and Jeremy. Where the arena had been was the wall of an abandoned building in downtown Austin. The two had asked where Jeremy was and Ryan had only collapsed to his knees and began sobbing again. The others joined him and they hugged one another, a group of three men kneeling on the sidewalk holding each other and rocking back and forth as sobs wracked their bodies.

Several weeks later was the funeral. Ryan couldn't bear to go, instead sitting in the car and crying. He did honor Jeremy's last wishes and looked out for Kat, as did the other Achievement Hunters and RT employees. The kidnappers were never found and the place where Ryan and the others had emerged from had returned to normal.

Now, every year on the anniversary of his death, Ryan would visit the wall he'd run out of and lay flowers next to it. He always left a note with them, a simple note that only had four words on it.

Team Battle Buddies, forever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: hey y'all thanks for reading and I'm sorry I broke the feels! I really wanted to write something different from what I usually write and this was the product. As always thank you to my friends the Vagabonds for encouraging me as I wrote this and thank you all for reading this story. Let me know what you thought and leave suggestions for future fics that I could write.


End file.
